


An Announcement

by maigonokaze



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, IVF, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, pregancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maigonokaze/pseuds/maigonokaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has something to tell Maura. She keeps her secret to herself all day long, waiting for the right moment to make the announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Announcement

The lights in the women’s bathroom flickered and the sounds from the police bullpen faded. Or maybe it was just the watery eyes and ringing ears that made it seem that way. Jane stared at the plastic strip in her hands. Her fingers trembled and she leaned forward, her elbows braced on her knees in the cramped stall. Her lungs burned.

It had been eleven days since the procedure. She was supposed to go back for blood tests after two weeks to determine if the embryos had implanted successfully. But Jane had never been patient. While Maura was content to wait for the official results from their doctor, Jane slipped off to the pharmacy down the road from BPD and purchased a few packs of pregnancy tests from a pharmacist who made sure to glance at her wedding ring before processing the transaction. For the last ten days, she had slipped off to the bathroom every afternoon and peed on a cheap, over-the-counter pregnancy test. Every day it was negative. Every day she told herself that it was too soon to tell… too early for anything but a blood test to pick up the traces of her pregnancy. Every day she talked herself through the disappointment, wiped her eyes, and went back to work. Every day… until today.

The blue cross wavered erratically under her eyes and Jane reached up to brush the tears aside. This was it. Three months of blood tests and transvaginal ultrasounds. Weeks of daily self-injections. Three different drugs in three different needles that had to be administered at the same time each day. Maura had offered to help with the injections, but Jane insisted on doing them herself, rotating sites in the u-shaped area around and under her navel. The drugs left her tired and hormonal, with a short temper and no libido. In the last few days of the cycle, she had been so bloated and temperamental that she felt as if she were pregnant already. The final shot was the only one Jane allowed Maura to help with – there was no way on earth she was going to stick an inch-and-a-half long needle into her own rear end.

The drugs, the inconvenience, the endless blood drawings that left her arm looking like a junkie’s, the time off work for doctor’s appointments, the sheer _expense_ of it all… it was all worth it. Because now she was sitting in the bathroom staring at a blue cross on a pink and beige plastic strip.

The burning in her lungs intensified. She hadn’t taken a breath since looking at the pregnancy test and her first gasp of air was some horrible choking sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh. She stood up, her legs shaking under her, and leaned against the wall. The pregnancy test slipped out of her fingers and clattered on the tile floor. Jane couldn’t stop that god-awful wheezing laughing/crying and her whole body shook with it. When her phone buzzed with Maura’s text-tone a few minutes later, Jane was still trembling.

_Autopsy on P.K. is finished. Korsak has the report. Coffee?_

Jane stood straight. She picked up the pregnancy test, wrapped it thoroughly in tissue paper, and dropped it in the trash. There weren’t very many women in BPD and nobody else that she knew of was currently trying to get pregnant. The last thing she wanted was for somebody else to see it and spill the beans before she told Maura. She texted back: _Sorry, hon. Frost and I are headed out soon to interview the family again; first round of statements had some issues_. _Want to go out for dinner tonight?_

_Date night? Sure ;) Where do you want to go?_

_Haven’t decided yet. Somewhere special._

When Jane emerged from the bathroom, her face was dry and her walk steady. She tapped Frost on the shoulder as she circled around their desks to grab her jacket. “You ready to go?” she asked.

“Yeah.” He got up to follow her out.

As they headed out to the car, the elevator doors opened and Maura stepped out. Her eyes met Jane’s and it took everything Jane had not to blurt it out right then and there in the middle of the police station. Instead she just smiled and winked at her wife, who returned the smile and waved as she turned the way Jane and Frost had just come from.

The third time Jane slammed on the brakes at the last minute, Frost finally asked what was on her mind. “Nothing,” Jane muttered as the light changed and her foot shifted, causing the car to surge forward.

“Yeah? Whatever it is, you might as well tell me because the way you’re driving, we’ll both be dead before I can blab to anyone else about it.” Jane didn’t respond to him, but she did slow down.

She didn’t want to just tell Maura that she was pregnant with their child over coffee with her ma hovering nearby. She didn’t want to tell her at work. Just mentioning it casually at home over drinks didn’t seem right either. It should be something special. Something romantic. Jane wasn’t very good at that kind of thing.

She thought about it all afternoon. There was a fancy French restaurant downtown where Maura had taken her last year for her birthday. The North End had lots of great Italian restaurants that Maura loved and they went to every once in a while, but they both knew that nothing in a restaurant could match Angela’s cooking. There was a Japanese steakhouse they went to frequently and both loved, but it was one of those places where you sat in a group with strangers and watched the chef cook – not exactly the private, romantic atmosphere Jane was looking for. Their first date had been a Red Sox game and they’d gotten hot dogs afterward and gone for a walk along the river. It made for a great first date memory, but it wasn’t the kind of date that gave them a romantic “spot” to come back to for special events.

Before she knew it, the day was drawing to a close and Jane was no closer to deciding where she wanted to take Maura for dinner… where she wanted to tell her wife that she was pregnant.

“You ready?”

Jane looked up from the paperwork spread across her desk. Maura stood over her. Both of them were still in work clothes, but Maura looked amazing, as always. Jane glanced down, assessing whether she wanted to go home and change before going out. _No_ , she thought. She didn’t feel like wearing a dress, so her slacks and shirt would have to cut it. “Yeah.” She gathered her papers together and shoved them in a drawer.

Maura’s hand slipped into hers as they walked toward the door. Jane squeezed and Maura pulled her around for a quick kiss. These past few months had been stressful. Wonderful, but stressful. IVF was not an easy process to go through. And while they had the support of their friends and family, there were many sideways glances and dirty scowls from people who thought that two women had no business having a child together. When Jane had gone to a lab for genetic testing, the technician asked what she was there for, as he filled vial after vial with Jane’s blood. When Jane said she was getting ready for an IVF cycle, the man gushed, “Oh, you and your husband must be so excited.” Jane corrected him on her spouse’s gender and they ended up having to ask to be transferred to a different lab for the tests.

But now they were past the needles and transvaginal ultrasounds and the daily hormone injections. Now all Jane wanted to think about was how beautiful her wife was and how soft and warm and safe and natural Maura’s hand felt in hers. And as they walked side-by-side, Jane thought about how it would feel to have a small child walking between them, holding their hands and swinging beside them. And a small part of her mind wandered to the next nine months – to swollen feet and a growing belly and deskwork and an aching back and milk-filled breasts and then finally to squeezing a child out of her vagina. And she wasn’t quite sure if she was ready to think about that last part, not when the reality of it was so newly upon her. That part of it was a little terrifying, but it was coming in nine months, so she might as well get used to the idea. Or try not to think about it. Something.

She looked over at Maura. Her wife still didn’t know. For almost seven hours Jane had held this in, waiting to tell Maura in some special moment, some special place. The words hovered on her lips. The office was mostly emptied and there was nobody in the room but she and Maura. She still hadn’t figured out where the “perfect” place to go to dinner would be. Should she just say it now? Here? _Maura, I love you and I’m pregnant with our child_.

“So where are we going?” Maura asked as they stepped outside.

Jane stopped. She could get in the car now. Drive to a nice restaurant. Buy a bottle of wine for Maura and pass on getting a drink for herself. But that wasn’t it. “The Dirty Robber,” she decided suddenly. The hole-in-the-wall restaurant had changed management more times than she could count, but it had always been a place she and Maura could go together – to talk, to laugh, to grab a bite to eat and hash out their latest drama. They had frequented the burger joint as friends and then it turned into a vegan restaurant a few months before they started dating. For a brief stint around when they came out to their families, it was a Mexican restaurant. Now it was a burger joint again, although more upscale than it used to be. For a dollar extra, the french fries came with truffle oil and there were a dozen dipping sauces options for the fries. Maura’s favorite was the Thai peanut sauce. Other restaurants had fancy menus and expensive wines, but the Dirty Robber was home. “The Robber,” she answered, leading Maura away from the car and down the street, toward the small restaurant a block away.

As they slid into their customary booth, the waiter came over to take their drink order. Maura didn’t even think as she asked for her customary red wine and a Blue Moon. “Actually,” Jane said, “I’ll take a water.” The waitress nodded as she scribbled it down. Jane leaned forward, reaching over the table to take Maura’s hands in hers. “Maura…” Her words failed. Ever since the overflow of laughter and tears in the bathroom stall, she had been holding everything in. Now she felt an exploding bubble of joy rising up in her chest. “Sweetie, I’ve got something to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or make any profit from writing fanfic. I do, however, appreciate feedback!


End file.
